bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Hardlight (character)
|likes=''Mind Smith II Turbo'' Winning |dislikes=Cheaters |occupation=Scientist Supervillain |affiliations=Krei Tech |status=Alive |debut=''Big Hero 6: The Series'' *"Hardlight" |voice actor=Will Friedle}} Hardlight, also known as Ian, is a character in Big Hero 6: The Series. By day, Ian is a meek scientist at Krei Tech who works on force fields. By night, he operates as the gamer-based supervillain known as Hardlight. Background Little is known about Ian's past. At some point, he came under the employment of Alistair Krei. Like most of Krei's workers, Ian is mistreated and neglected by Krei, the latter pressuring Ian to keep up with the work for his company and causing Ian to feel undervalued. On the side, Ian is an experienced player of the online fighting game Mind Smith II Turbo under the username "Hardlight". Eventually, Ian figured out how to combine his force field research with the mechanics of the game to create solid light-constructs he could manipulate, which contributed to the creation of his villainous alter-ego. Appearance Ian is a scraggly adult human with a pale complexion and shaggy brown hair, as well as a short beard. As a civilian, Ian wears thick-framed glasses with green shades, a pale maroon T-shirt with a beige shirt over it, dark-green slacks, and red sneakers. As Hardlight, he has a dark red-magenta suit of armor with red accents, kneepads, and right-hand gauntlet, with magenta circuit lines on the waist, right wrist, and neckline. He wears a black belt with an hourglass-shaped belt buckle. On his left arm, Hardlight wears a large metal gauntlet that powers the rest of his armor in a circuit board-like pattern. Hardlight's helmet is silver with a black screen where his face would be. On this screen, Hardlight has a magenta-colored left eye reminiscent of an arrow and two downward-facing lines where his mouth is, and on his right eye is a magenta optic lense. Over his armor is a dark purple cloak with pink trimmings. Personality Ian is a demure, bumbling scientist who speaks in a timid voice. He has low self-esteem when it comes to saying what he wishes to express, especially towards Krei. Based on Hardlight's statements, it can be inferred that Ian feels underappreciated for his genius. As Hardlight, his personality takes a drastic shift; no longer soft-spoken, Hardlight is dramatic, theatrical, and imposing and speaks in a deep, synthesized voice. Hardlight is destructive, treating everything and everyone as part of his own game, even if civilians get caught in the fight. Consequently, he behaves similarly to an internet troll, as he enjoys mocking his enemies while basking in his winnings in an obnoxious manner. Hardlight apparently likes a strong challenge, for in all the fights he appeared in, he was hoping to attract worthy adversaries (ie. Big Hero 6) to battle, and was disappointed when they didn't show up. Hardlight has a tendency to use gamer slang and colloquial, such as "NPC", "EXP", "K'O", "noob" or "easter eggs", and spouts video game tropes as metaphors. Powers and abilities *'Genius-level intellect:' Ian has high intelligence, is computer-savvy, and proficient in force-field technology. When equipped with his glove, Hardlight gains the following ability: *'Force field manipulation:' Hardlight generates a pixelated force field he can manipulate into whatever he wants. When using this ability, Hardlight summons a circle selection of elements from the game, where he then summons various entities from whatever he selects, including monster enemies, symbols, weapons, and platforms, the latter he can also use to generate floating platforms to stand on. **'Sword:' This sword is extremely cutting, powerful enough to slice through metal. It can also release long-range energy blasts. Equipment *'Glove:' Hardlight's left glove is a modified force field generator operating on the gameplay system of Mind Smith Turbo II. The glove powers the rest of the suit, which enables Hardlight to harness in both hands if necessary. History While playing Mind Smith II Turbo, Ian—under the name "Hardlight"—challenges another player named "Hiro" to a duel; his opponent at first underestimates Hardlight's choice of a sword as a weapon, enabling Hardlight to win in one swoop. Later, at Krei Tech, Ian accompanies Krei during a meeting with Chief Cruz, the latter looking to acquire Krei Tech's Buddy Guards for the SFPD on the hunt for the now vigilante Big Hero 6. As they exit the elevator where Hiro is waiting at the front desk, Krei introduces Hiro to Cruz. Ian interjects trying to inform Krei of the Buddy Guard project, but he is cut off when Krei shoves him back into the elevator doors. In the evening, Ian, donning his Hardlight suit, emerges from a crowd of people right as Wasabi, Go Go, Fred, and Honey Lemon are driving home from Frederickson Candy Co.. Using his gauntlet, Ian generates the weapon selection menu from Mind Smith II Turbo and presses a monster icon, causing swarms of bat-like monsters to emerge and wreak havoc. The police arrive within minutes, equipped with the Buddy Guards who take out the monsters until Ian summons a force-field broadsword, and slices them all with ease. Ian then introduces himself as Hardlight to Chief Cruz who demands the villain cease. Hardlight not only refuses but expresses disappointment, as he was hoping the damage would attract Big Hero 6 and was instead has the police for an "EXP grind". Before generating a platform and floating away, Hardlight requests that Big Hero 6 show up the next night at the San Fransokyo Museum of Art or he will steal the museum's diamond from the exhibit. Hardlight then escapes with the police in pursuit. The police barricade the museum the following night, but as he promised, Hardlight appears right as Big Hero 6 sneak into the museum to confront Hardlight. Hardlight then summons more enemies to fight; their scuffle attracts the attention of Cruz outside, and he sends in the Buddy Guards to take care of the heroes. Though Hardlight manages to take the diamond, he complains to the heroes that he expected them to put up a better fight. At that moment, Cruz and the police flash a light on Hardlight threatening he surrender. Hardlight uses the distraction to escape, but not before he takes Cruz captive inside a force-field cage as a "saving-the-princess" challenge for Big Hero 6. Hardlight awaits for Big Hero 6 in Night Market Square the next night, where he has constructed a digital pillar. Once the heroes enter, Hardlight greets his challengers at the highest platform with Cruz imprisoned nearby. Hiro and Baymax immediately fly towards him but collide with another force field, which Hardlight reminds them they have to progress through the levels first. Hardlight then spawns out more monsters to combat the heroes. Eventually, Hiro and Baymax reach the top and as they duel Hardlight, Wasabi and Fred try to free Cruz. However, Hardlight catches sight of this and blasts them into the boss Go Go and Honey are fighting. Hardlight appears to have the heroes overwhelmed, but Hiro throws his glove over to Cruz, who uses its magnetism to pull Hardlight's gauntlet and breaks it. With this, Hardlight's tower disappears, and Hardlight is surrounded by Big Hero 6 and the police. Though irate, Hardlight concedes Hiro won at his own game and responds that he has more than one life, as he then summons a beam of light on himself and escapes. Afterward, Ian goes back to Krei Tech when Krei—carelessly calling Ian "Ethan"—checks in on him and notices Ian's force-field mock-up. Ian admits the technology has breakthroughs and setbacks, which Krei berates him for before leaving to check on Hiro's projects. Ian then stores his work on a flash drive and puts it in a drawer housing his Hardlight helmet. Etymology *'Hardlight:' Hardlight's name is based on the scientific concept of "solid light", which proposes that light can theoretically be formed into a solidified matter-like state. Trivia *In the series intro for Season 2, Hardlight replaces Mega Yama in the villain hexagons. Appearances Gallery Screenshots BH6 Villain Opaning 2.0.png Hardlight vs Hiro.jpg|Hardlight vs Hiro Today is better.jpg|Alistair Krei: "Today is great!" Hardlight attack.jpg Hardlight power.jpg Let's play.jpg|"Now, let's play!" Hardlight and police.jpg|The San Fransokyo Police Department surround Hardlight Hardlight destroys drones.jpg|Hardlight has shot down Buddy Guards "Ah, points for effort!" Trophies.jpg|"Hardcore. High score." Bulb.jpg|"I am Hardlight!" Weapons.jpg|"Game master. Weapons master." IRL challenge.jpg|"No way! I need a sweet IRL challenge." Hardlight platform.jpg|"It's an invitation! Not for you, Chief Snooze." Hardlight and Cruz.jpg|"So, do me a solid and pass that on to the superheroes, m'kay?" Hiro recognizes Hardlight.jpg Hardlight Hiro and Baymax.jpg Hardlight museum.jpg That's too bad.jpg Hardlight beats drones.jpg Hardlight grabs diamond.jpg Hardlight captures Cruz.jpg|Hardlight takes Chief Cruz captive (Chief Cruz: “Let me go!”) "I think you do kinda need their help, noob." Welcome to the raid.jpg|"Welcome to the raid!" You like.jpg|"You like?" VS Hardlight.jpg|Big Hero 6 vs Hardlight Can't fly through the floors.jpg|"You didn't think you could just fly through the floors, did you?" Hardlight sword.jpg Not even nightmare mode.jpg|"Come on, this isn't even nightmare mode!" Cruz magnet glove.jpg|Chief Cruz using Hiro's magnetic glove against Hardlight (Chief Cruz: "Gotcha!") Hardlight falls.jpg|"Fair enough. Your win." It's Ian.jpg|"Uh, my name is actually Ian if that's all right." A mockup.jpg|Krei: "Oooh, is that a mockup? Tell me everything!" Ian glasses glowing.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains